Infected
by NJ7009
Summary: Earth has fallen into a zombie apocalypse and now, the Code:Breakers must try to survive. However, more and more people are getting turned into zombies each day and to make matters worse, special powers are uneffective and there is no cure for those who've been turned. However, when one of their own gets infected; the Code Breakers must try to save them.
1. Chapter 1

_August 15th 2013_

_Today at precisely 03:23 am, an infected man in the country of Russia has bitten the highest prestige commander of the Russian army. Infecting him. The commander and the man then went on to infect a large majority of the Russian army who were preparing to help Great Britain in their fight against the zombies. In other news, another nuclear bomb was dropped in the United States of America and the country has now been deemed un-accessable. Not all the zombies were reported dead after the bombing..._

"This world is in fucking turmoil!" Toki yelled, throwing his hands up in the air as he watched the news report for the day. It had been three months since zombies first cropped up on the planet and now only Japan, UK, Russia, Germany and China remained as not totally overrun countries. However, judging from the report, it was a matter of time before Russia and Great Britain were overrun. Meaning, the only somewhat safe countries were Japan, Germany and China.

Rui glanced down at the floor as she sat down on the sofa opposite her blonde haired comrade. "It isn't turmoil," She stated. Toki gave her a look, "This is hell!" She added. Toki nodded before continuing to stare at the news report. Toki had become more interested in the news since the zombies arrived. It might be because he felt interested in the countries that remained, however, the other members of the Code:Breakers believed it was because he was afraid. Afraid that one day, Japan would too be overrun and a zombie would infect him.

'Infect' was a term that people used to mean when a zombie bit someone; causing them to become nothing less than an undead monster or a zombie. Though it wasn't instantaneous like people may assume. Once bitten, you would normally become a zombie in times ranging from a minute to a week. Depending on how long the zombie bit you for.

The time spent becoming a zombie was normally the worst for the infected person. Mainly because it is extremely painful. You have to live through your eyes changing colour, your skin becoming sickly grey and a craving to sink your teeth into a friend's neck and eat their brain. You also have to live through your bones becoming stiff, making it hard to walk, and a change in personality which is normally the final phase.

Nobody has ever been bitten and not turned and just one month ago, Kouji got bitten. That was what made the hell that the world had become seem more real. What had been really horrible for his comrades was shooting him when he had requested it. Kouji had said that him being kept alive was pointless and that he would shoot himself if they would not. It was Yukihina who had planted the bullet in his head.

Nobody had expected Kouji, one of the best power users they knew, to be the first out of them to get infected. That just showed them how powerful the zombies were. They had only nipped Kouji and that had cost him his life. Special powers wouldn't save you against zombies either. Some powers knocked back zombies and others stunned them but special powers wouldn't kill them.

The Code:Breakers were no more special than an average human at this time. Their chance at survival were no higher either.

X-X-X

Ogami and Yuuki walked down the abandoned street as they headed towards the town square. The sky, which was a radiant blue before the zombies arrived, was a dull shade of purple. The clouds which used to have a white colour were a dull black. The sun had changed as well and was now scarlet; not yellow like it used to be.

So much about the world had changed in such a short space of time.

The flowers had stopped growing, animals were slowly dying; criminals seemed to vanish off the face of the earth. People's true colours had also began to show as some gave themselves up for death by the zombies in place of their loved ones while others did the opposite. The planet known as Earth was nothing more than a chaotic place which deserved the name Hell.

"It's quiet," Yuuki commented as he and Ogami entered the town square. The pair were entering the town to get their daily food rations from the market which was also the only remaining public building for many miles. Food was now beyond scarce as you were lucky to get one slice of bread a day. Mainly it was because crops continued to fail. However, it was also because most farms were now occupied by zombies. "It has never seemed so quiet before."

Yuuki was right. Even if Japan hadn't been totally overrun, zombies roaming the streets weren't a rare sight. So, because of this, more and more people got infected each day. There were very few people left. In fact, if it hadn't been for Shibuya's amazing lock system on his mansion then there was a large possibility that the Code:Breakers would already be infected by zombies. They'd already had many close calls.

All the Code:Breakers, Sakura, President, Nenene, Sakura's adopted parents and Yukihina now lived in Shibuya mansion. Only going outside to get much-needed food and even then they always went in partners for safety. Everyone had also been given a pistol and a machine gun for extra security. That had been Toki's idea and he had taught everyone the ropes of how to use the weapons.

Even now as Yuuki and Ogami entered the market, a pistol and a machine gun were fastened to their belts. "I'm not surprised; I heard from Toki that another hundred people were infected yesterday around this area," Ogami replied to his friend. "Be careful!" Yuuki nodded at this before looking a little confused.

"I wonder what Nyanmaru would do in a situation like this," Yuuki mumbled. That brought a small smile to Ogami's face. Yuuki's naïvety hadn't faltered even despite all that was going on. Most of the people at Shibuya mansion, besides Sakura, had thought he'd lose his naïvety when Kouji got infected. However, it remained as strong as ever. This was, in a way, a relief to everyone as Yuuki seemed like the only positive person to exist on the planet at the moment and this rubbed off on them a little.

The market where the two Code:Breakers now entered was not much of a market anymore. It was cold in there as well as being damp. The stone walls let in a terrible draft and they could almost feel the freezing floor beneath their shoes. It was not a very nice place. All that was really in there now was a single stall where rations were given to the remaining members of the public.

Walking further into the freezing building, Ogami noted that there were fewer people than normal around. Normally, the market looked crowded and busy while yells of protest sounded into the air over the small rations. Now, however, there was only a que consisting of three people while a gentle breeze was the only noise to be made.

The two Code:Breakers glanced at each other. They walked over to the stall where the que had now vanished and stood by the stall. "The Shibuya residences rations?" Yuuki asked the elderly woman who stood behind the stall. She seemed thoroughly bored.

"You know, you could say please," The woman told Yuuki grumpily as she reached under the stall and began to search for the rations. She then placed an apple, a banana and two slices of bread on the table. Ogami and Yuuki gave the woman a weird look.

"What?" She asked with a very sour tone.

"Is this it!?" Ogami replied, looking slightly infuriated.

"Yes, now go away!"

Huffing, Ogami picked up the food and started to walked away. Leaving Yuuki to run after him. "What is the matter, Ogami?" Yuuki asked once he reached his side which was just outside the market entrance.

Ogami sighed before giving Yuuki a defeated look. "Yuuki, you know this isn't very much food. I'm not sure we will be able to feed everybody with just this."

Yuuki smiled, "Don't worry about the rations!" He said reassuringly. "Fifth will be able to make something great out of-"

"YUUKI, GET DOWN!" Ogami yelled suddenly before hastily pulling out his pistol (a Colt 45) Yuuki ducked like he'd been told; just in time to avoid a zombie who would have surely bitten him if he'd not been warned. Ogami fired several bullets and the zombie flew back, hitting the wall and splattering blood as he let out a strangled cry. He fell limply on the floor. Ogami ran over to Yuuki side, "Are you okay?"

Yuuki glanced down at his shoulder. There was blood spluttering from it. Ogami widened his eyes. "Did he bite you?" He asked, sounding aghast.

Yuuki quickly threw his hands in the air and shook his head quickly. "No, no. He scratched me though!" He stated, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Being scratched by a zombie, though it wouldn't turn you into one, was considered extremely painful. It would froth and attract more zombies towards you. So, this was a huge problem as they were pretty far from the mansion. Yuuki bit his lower lip as the cut gradually began to sting.

"C'mon, we have to go. You are going to attract millions of zombies now!" Ogami stated. Yuuki watched as Ogami started to walk away; his footsteps seemingly the only noise from within the town. Knowing he was right, Yuuki followed after him; singing the Nyanmaru song as he went. However, the way he sang it seemed more dark and eerie in the quietness of the area around him...


	2. Chapter 2

_August 15th 2013_

It took a long time and was extremely difficult, but Ogami and Yuuki eventually made it back to Shibuya mansion. Stinking of rotting flesh and smothered in blood, they stepped inside with their guns pleading for bullets and Yuuki's arm wound frothing like bubble bath. They were far from a nice sight.

Yuuki's wound had done its job very successfully and had attracted many zombies to their position. Unable to shoot due to his wound, Yuuki ended up speculating and handing bullets to Ogami as he shot any zombie that approached them. However, they weren't prepared to fight several hundred of the undead creatures. So, they soon ran out of bullets and Yuuki was forced to carry Ogami away from them using his speed of sound; causing more harm to his shoulder injury to the point where he screamed in agony if he ever tried to move. Even taking in a breath would cause a huge amount of pain to shoot up his arm the pain was so bad.

Once they had escaped from the zombies and Ogami had gotten off Yuuki's back, Yuuki had instantly fallen to the floor screaming. It was at that point Ogami learnt just how painful the scratch must feel for the red-head. None of the Code:Breakers had gotten themselves scratched before and they hadn't really seen anyone with a fresh scratch either, despite knowing it was supposed to feel extremely painful. So, Ogami resorted with picking up the injured Yuuki and carrying him the rest of the distance to Shibuya Mansion.

Yuuki was still in Ogami's arms when they had entered the mansion and Yuuki's slight sobbing and little screams immediately attracted the bearer of the Code 05, Rui. The woman had reached their sides before they'd even left the hall. "What the _hell _happened!?" She exclaimed as she approached them. She was wearing her white apron, a sign she'd been cooking with some of the remaining food from yesterday. Though, Ogami imagined she mustn't have much food left now. Good thing he hadn't dropped the food he'd gotten from the market on the way here.

Ogami glanced at the wincing Yuuki. He seemed barely consciousness. "A zombie scratch," Ogami replied as Rui stopped in front of him. "Happened right outside the market. The zombie nearly bit him but he dodged it in time," Ogami continued as Rui examined the younger boy's wound. She winced at the sight of the blood and froth. Reaching into Ogami's arms, she picked up Yuuki and the red-head cried out before Ogami helped Rui place him in her arms. Rui could tell from his face that the pain was really horrendous for Yuuki.

"We'll put him in the living room," She stated as she turned to leave the hallway. "Could you get the bandages?" Ogami nodded and headed off, leaving Rui to carefully walk to her destination. As she walked in, Sakura and Toki who'd been sat on the two sofas, watching the television, widened their eyes in surprise.

"What happened?" exclaimed Sakura worriedly as she stood to give Rui space to put the boy in her arms. She smiled in thanks as she placed Yuuki down gently. Despite, Yuuki still screamed in agony, shuddering as he attempted to curl himself into a ball only for Prince to stop him before he could.

Prince smiled comfortingly at Sakura who looked like she was about to faint. "Don't worry, Sakura. He got scratched by a zombie. Nothing serious!"

However, just a glance at Yuuki confirmed he was in a rather serious condition. His skin was pale and slightly grey which made his red hair look even brighter than usual. The boy also didn't move at all unless you touched his wound and everything he did looked pained; even breathing looked like a task for him. One thing the zombie scratch definately was, was serious.

As Sakura glanced at her motionless friend, Ogami walked in with Heike in tow.

"Two hundred points," Heike stated suddenly as he sat down in his arm-chair. "Well done with dodging the zombie bite, however, you lost a lot of points by not hearing the zombie and getting scratched in the process." The Code:Breakers guessed Ogami told him what happened.

Sakura and Toki's eyes widened. "He was nearly bitten!" The exclaimed in union. Their eyes flicked to Heike, then back at Yuuki, not sure who or what to say next.

At first, it didn't didn't seem Yuuki was going to respond at all to Heike's point reduction but after some time, Yuuki murmured quietly. "I really hate you S-Second." The sentance sounded weak and frail and Yuuki winced as he said it. Rui placed a gentle hand on his head and ruffled his hair a bit to make him feel better, not that it worked.

Heike smiled that perverted smile of his. "I'm sorry you feel that way." His grin widened. "How about I read a bit from this, then?" He held up the erotic novel for emphasis before flicking it open to what looked like a random page. "The young girl's eyes narrowed with a lustful gaze as the man stared at the girl's neck before he nibbled into her skin slowly. Her heart began to beat faster as she grinned in pleasure. The man then grabbed the ribbon on her dress and pulled it gently. It fell limply on the ground exposing her large..."

"DON'T READ YOUR PORN YOU PERVERTED PIECE OF SHIT!" Toki screeched, looking panicked. How he hated it when Heike read his porn aloud, especially at times like this. That man really needed a hobby. Zombie hunting would be a good one.

Ogami kneeled besides Rui and passed a roll of bandages to her. She nodded in thanks before proceeding to wrap Yuuki's wound.

To say Yuuki was a bad patient was an understatement. Hell. To say he was the worst patient to ever exist in the history of the world was even an understatement. Yuuki had a tendency to always be uncooperative when he was having bandages put on and stitches put in, to whine through the whole thing, then once the person had eventually finished bandaging him up; he had a tendency to unravel his bandages and pull his stitches so whoever had done all that for him would have to do it again. He'd always been that way. His childlike naïvety just made him easily bored by the prospect of having to sit down and let someone care for him.

However, today, Yuuki gritted his teeth and just let Rui do what she had to do. Knowing he couldn't really fight Rui even if he wanted to. It was just a pointless waste of energy. That, and the wound was practically killing him so bandages couldn't possibly make things much worse.

Due to this, Rui managed to wrap the wound within a few minutes. Ogami then passed her a white thin bottle with a green spray top; there wasn't much decoration on the bottle besides the image of a black zombie head stamped in the middle. There weren't even instructions on the bottle.

"Yuuki?" She said, trying to get the younger boy's attention. He groaned in response. "This may sting a bit but it will ease the pain for a while." Preparing the bottle, she flicked off the lid, lifted the boy's bandage, before she sprayed the bottle's substance on to the sound user's wound. Yuuki hissed and bit his lip as the wound began to froth more than it was before.

"Prince, is that normal?" Toki asked frantically, unsure if he should rush forward to help his friend or remain still. That is when the frothing began to stop and life began to gradually come back to the bearer of Code 03. More moments soon passed and the elite barcode sat up, alarming both Sakura and Toki. "Wow, that stuff is like magic!" Yuuki exclaimed, examining his shoulder wound in amazement. "It doesn't even hurt. How does that stuff do that?"

Ogami laughed at the boy before patting him on the head. "Feeling better then, Yuuki?"

"Yeah..." Suddenly, Yuuki's smile vanished from his face before he scrunched up in guilt and worry. "But the zombie's can still track my wound's scent." Yuuki was right. Another disadvantage to zombie scratches were that even when bandaged, they still attracted zombies towards the victim to the scratch. There was a point when the scratch wouldn't sting but it wouldn't stop attracting zombies until it eventually healed. No doubt there would be fifty zombies outside Shibuya mansion that night.

Ogami smiled gently. "Don't worry, this place is pretty safe. It will be difficult for a zombie to-"

That is when a scream sounded from the hallway, causing everybody to jump. "Nyanmaru's parents..." Yuuki mumbled as he recognised the voices from the scream. "Have been bitten. The zombies have gotten in."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys - they made my day and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

"The zombies have gotten in!"

A moment after the sound-user said this, ten zombies walked into the living room, alarming the Code:Breakers and Sakura and leaving them all frozen for a brief time. It was only when Yuuki had to roll off the sofa to avoid a bite that what was going on seemed to register in each of their minds and they snapped into action. Toki, being the most skilled when it came to guns, immediately took out his twin pistols and started firing with pin-point accuracy and speed which left everybody (besides Ogami) in awe.

A few seconds later; the ten zombies were on the floor. "Yuuki? Is there more of them?!" Toki asked urgently as he reloaded his guns. The Nyanmaru-lover placed both hands behind both his ears and closed his eyes; focussing all his senses on his hearing.

"...Yeah... I think... I hear something downstairs in the medical area. Though, it could be Yukinko..."

Toki sighed as Rui also began loading her gun with bullets. It was hardly a surprise to most of the Code:Breakers, but Rui did have experience with guns before the zombie apocalypse. Specifically with snipers. There were a few times when she first began killing that she constantly went lost, so, she sniped from her lost form; adjusting to pistols weren't too difficult for the Fifth. "These zombies are a pain in the ass! Why can't they be like all the other zombies before the apocalypse?!" Toki continued.

The zombies which appeared during the apocalypse were different from the other zombies the Code:Breakers had faced before then, like the ones Hitomi created. Why? because these zombies somehow had rare-kind abilities even if the person had no rare-kind powers before getting infected. That was the main reason special powers had no effect on them. Special powers simply repelled off the zombies like balloons hitting a wall. Though the zombies couldn't use the rare kind power in combat; it helped protect them.

Another thing which put the Code:Breakers at a disadvantage against these zombies was how silent they were. If they weren't noticed; zombies made no noise at all (If they were, they made a lot of noise to attract other zombies towards them) Their footsteps made no sound, they didn't breathe, and they didn't have a heart so it didn't beat. This made them brilliant at sneaking up on people. The main problem with this, though, was that they were so silent that even Yuuki couldn't notice them unless they were within three metres of him or if he was solely focussed on hearing them. That lead to the sound-user getting scratched earlier that day and him being unable to give a positive answer for their location.

Meanwhile, Sakura stood frozen in horror and disbelief as she stared into open space.

Her parents had gotten infected... it didn't seem true. It didn't feel like it had just happened; but the rare kind knew it had. A similar scenario had happened to Aoba who was infected very early on during the zombie apocalypse due to her getting ambushed. When her friend had turned into a zombie only moments after receiving a deep bite; Sakura didn't believe her friend was a zombie. She even tried to coax her friend back into sanity - not that it worked. Ogami killed the 'Revenger' in the end to finish Sakura's suffering and only a week after that; Kouji got infected which led to his death.

All through these deaths, Sakura tried with a sunken spirit and battered heart to recover and move on and she had to an extent; but only because her parents aided the rare kind's path to happiness (The Code:Breakers helped too, of course) Sakura couldn't have healed over Kouji's and Aoba's (mainly Aoba's) death if not for her parents... but now they were gone. The teen choked on a sob before she began to cry.

Yuuki caught that sound. "Why are ya' sad, Nyanmaru?" The red-head asked; not understanding the bonds of family due to him never having them himself. By now, Toki and Rui had left for the medical area with their guns in hand with Heike walking (it was more of a strut, actually) behind them so it was only himself, Sakura and Ogami left in the room.

Sakura sniffed as she roughly wiped away her tears. "N-nothing, Yuuki," the girl stuttered. She knew, no matter how much he may try, that Yuuki wouldn't understand her feelings. Yuuki never knew his parents, had no siblings and this lead him to only properly understand the bonds of friendship; not blood. The sound-user had asked Sakura a few times between assignments about what people felt towards blood relations - having been interested by Toki's relationship with his sister. The rare-kind normally said as a response, 'People feel love towards blood relations. Not love like marriage love, but not love like friendship love. A different kind of love.'

But despite the explanation; Yuuki still couldn't understand the bonds between people who were related.

"Ya' sure, Nyanmaru? Ya' look a bit down..." A crash from downstairs caused the boy to jump to his feet; cutting him off. A second later, the boy had disapeared; running at the speed of sound to the source of the noise. This alarmed the two remaining teens, knowing something bad must be happening, and Ogami quickly grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and squeezed them.

"Your parents are dead, Sakura, and I am sorry; but we must get the zombies away before you can worry about that. Understand?" Ogami's voice was cold like it always was and showed very little sympathy at all. Despite this, Sakura dried her tears with the back of her hand and took a deep breath to ease the pain in her throat. "Okay..."

X-X-X

Toki shot multiple bullets into the many zombies; pausing for a brief second to snap another cartridge of bullets into his gun before he began to shoot again. As it turned out, Yuuki was right about the people in the medical area being zombies. He was right about Yukihina too - the undead man was guarding Nenene while shooting with not quite so good aim as Toki, but good aim nevertheless.

If it had been Yukihina alone shooting the zombies with no Nenene, Toki would have left him be. After all, already undead people couldn't turn into zombies. However, since the magnetism user's defenceless sister was involved, Toki couldn't accept the idea of leaving Yukhina alone - for Nenene's sake - so he stayed and started shooting; leaving Rui to search the rest of the mansion for zombies.

However, to keep shooting soon became difficult after some time. The blonde's bullets were in low supply and the zombies were in their hundreds; never seeming to lessen despite at least half of their original number getting shot in the chest - killing them.

So, Toki resorted to grenades.

The grenades caused huge bangs as they exploded in the mass of the zombie hordes, doing surprisingly little damage to the room itself (This was probably since the grenades were tiny and didn't spread far) and also due to this, the damage to the hordes was low. Toki was starting to run tactics over in his head as the zombies began to gain on him and just as the blonde felt he'd gotten an idea, Yuuki arrived.

The red-head blasted the pack of zombies backward with a massive sound wave, resulting in them flying out the hole in the wall they'd managed to create. A few managed to stay in the room but Toki and Yukihina shot them before they could to anything. Once the zombies were dead or out, Toki used his magnetism to grab anything metal in the medical room and shove it against the hole - temporarily repairing it. He then did the same with anything remainding to cover the walls.

The zombies were gone... for now.

**In this fic, I hope to make people see of how hard to live in a zombie apocalypse must be (Not that I know, of course. This is what I think it would be like) and how I feel each of the power users would adapt to these changes if it happened in Code:Breaker Japan. So, we aren't going to jump into the main plot right away. But, it won't take long till we do. **


	4. Chapter 4

_August 27th 2013_

_"The four remaining countries not totally succumbed to the zombie apocalypse; Russia, China, Germany and Japan ordered a world-wide evacuation to China yesterday after the fall of Great Britain. _

_China, which's been considered the safest country remaining on the Earth due to its size and many high damage weapons, have also officially revoked the One-Child policy in hope for any remaining people on the Earth to have as many offspring as possible to keep the human species alive. All people over the age of twenty are also encouraged to have up to five children. People over forty are encouraged to have three. People sixty upwards are encouraged to try for a child in they're considered healthy._

_The remaining countries have also announced that Russia, Germany and Japan will get abandoned by all military personnel by the 31st. Every person still living in these countries are offered free transport to China until that time..."_

The day the Code Breakers, Yukihina, Nenene; Sakura and Shibuya left Shibuya mansion was a sad day indeed. The group knew they had to leave Japan if they wanted to keep their lives but that didn't make leaving any easier.

Since the 15th of August - the day Yuuki got scratched and Sakura's parents got turned - Sakura's fear about the apocalypse had grown more and more. The rare kind began to fear for her life and those of her friends while she mourned over her parents. At first, everyone left her to her mourning. However, when her fear about dying like her parents became evident, Ogami took her to the back garden to talk with her.

Nobody really knew what got said, but Sakura didn't seem as afraid any more; but when news about the evacuation to China made its way into the media, Sakura immediately began preparations for leaving. Not that she was particularly happy to leave Shibuya mansion.

Every evacuee were only allowed to have one large backpack as luggage and everything else had to get left behind. This was torture for the third Code Breaker, Yuuki, since he had about a million Nyanmaru-based pieces of merchandise which he'd collected over the years. In the end, the red-head could only take three medium-sized stuffed toys based on the cat and a complete series DVD for the anime.

All the power users were suffering though. They all had to leave behind possessions they adored and cherished due to them not being able to fit amongst their luggage or it simply not being important enough to take. Pictures, videos, gifts... most were left behind. There was even a commotion as Heike tried to take all his erotic novels with him by tying them up in bunch and attempting to fit them into his bag.

Toki was in hysterics through that.

Toki appeared to cope the best with leaving the mansion - claiming that he always hated it as it was so old and rickety. Everyone could see through his lies. He'd proved that he really liked the mansion on numerous occasions before, like after the hunt for Ogami's left arm; but what really proved his love for the place was when Nenene said, "I'm going to miss the mansion. Can we come back sometime, Magness?"

To which Toki replied he was going to miss the place too and that they would return one day. Everyone could also tell he was lying about the last part though. It seemed too unlikely they would return to the mansion or that they would even survive the apocalypse. That was the truth of it.

Rui and Shibuya were among the saddest at leaving the mansion. They were the people who ran the place and to leave it badly saddened them. Toki could even swear he saw Rui crying as they left the mansion for the last time; but when he brought it up, it resulted in him almost getting his head cracked open.

Yukihina's and Ogami's feelings about leaving the mansion were unknown. They remained looking emotionless the entire time.

X-X-X

"...you will all now be sorted into your individual carriages. Under five-year old children, remain with your parents for you will get sorted later. Five-to-nine year old children, train carriage one, ten years old children - train carriage two... fourteen year olds - carriage six, fifteen year olds - carriage seven, sixteen year olds - carriage eight; seventeen year olds - carriage nine and over eighteens will get sorted into another train..."

"... under five-year old children, remain with your parents for you will get sorted later. Five-to-nine year old children, train carriage one, ten years old children - train carriage two..."

Strict commanding voices echoed over unseen speaker phones; repeating again and again, like the people owning them were worried their voices would get forgotten. The Code:Breakers were supposed to take multiple trains to China, switching every few hours. However, a surprise which arose when two old cargo trains arrived at the rickety station was that the group was going to get massively separated due to their different ages.

Yuuki was going to board on his own since he was fifteen; Sakura and Ogami were both sixteen so they were together, Nenene and Toki were together as they were seventeen and Rui, Heike, Shibuya and Yukihina were in the second train. So, the power users and rare kinds wished each other goodbye and made their way into their assigned carriages.

The carriages weren't anything like normal train carriages used before the apocalypse. There were no seats at all and they weren't the cleanest things; there was even hay scattering the floor in some of the carriages. "The train was used to transport farming goods in the Second World War," Ogami told Sakura as she commented about how old the place seemed. "Since most of the modern-day trains have either been destroyed by the zombies or ripped apart for metal to use in bombs, there are only very old trains left."

"How do you know so much about this, Ogami?" Sakura asked, seeming interested in her friend's vast knowledge.

"I once made a model train from the Second World War and it resembled this. I saw the rest on the news," Ogami replied emotionlessly.

Sakura nodded before glancing at the train's occupants. It was upsetting how few people there were and most were alone. There was a straight brown-haired girl who just stared at the train wall; a ginger-haired boy who slept in the corner, a blonde-girl who was complaining about the condition of the train (to herself) and a black-haired girl with plaits who cried while a boy with brown long hair tried to comfort her.

The girl with plaits glanced up at Sakura for a moment when the rare kind's eyes fell on her sobbing form and the look the girl gave made Sakura's heart plummet. There was so much pain the girl's eyes it was hard for Sakura's heart not to ache for her and she didn't even know the girl. There was also a hint of fear - fear of dying Sakura guessed. The girl glanced for a moment more before she glanced down and began to cry again.

"Ogami..." Sakura whispered as the train creaked into life. "What is going to happen to us in this apocalypse?"

Ogami said nothing and Sakura felt a tear roll down her face as she knew what Ogami was thinking. She, Ogami, and all the power users were going to die. There was no doubt about it. However, Sakura felt if that was true, she was going to do everything in her power to prolong her friends lives. She wasn't going to be the person everyone needed to defend anymore, the girl who cried at every sign of danger and death like the girl in the train. If she was going to die, she would do it the right way. While saving friend.


	5. Chapter 5

_September 2nd 2013_

If the Code:Breakers thought that once they reached China the risk of zombies killing them would be less, then they were sadly mistaken.

The Code:Breakers, Sakura, Nenene, Shibuya and Yukihina arrived in China on the 1st September where they were immediately moved into a hut like house where it was freezing indoors with very little room (well... for nine people) nor security. The place was also estranged from everywhere else. "We should have stayed at Shibuya Mansion!" Toki muttered to no one in particular as he sat on the floor of one of three rooms inside the house, "at least the door freaking closes."

Rui, who was trying to work a portable cooker she'd been given by the officer who brought them here, sighed, "I agree. However, Japan was going to get bombed sooner or later..."

"We're going to become zombies sooner of later, Prince, at this rate! Sakura-chan's parents have gotten turned and Kouji and God knows who else!"

Rui glanced down at the mention of Kouji's name and Toki fell silent almost immediately. He'd said too much.

Rui returned her attention to the cooker, "yeah..."

X-X-X

Sakura and Yuuki walked through the forest, alone. Yuuki wielding a pistol at his waist. The pair had decided to harvest the food today as rations were no longer getting handed out. Also, the pair wanted to stretch their legs after the long trip yesterday and Ogami was unwilling to come.

"How's your arm, Yuuki-kun?" Sakura asked at one point after Yuuki had managed to down a rabbit; a small feat normally but that one rabbit was more food split into nine than what the group had eaten in months.

Yuuki glanced at his arm. "It's okay, Nyanmaru. That stuff Fifth put on it was like _magic_ and it's nearly completely healed now," Sakura smiled at Yuuki's childishness. How he was still positive alluded her. "Do you think this is enough food, Nyanmaru?" Sakura nodded.

So, the pair began to head back. Time passed slowly as they navigated through the twisting woods which were spread out vastly besides their hut, untouched by the apocalypse. The pair felt safe inside this cocoon of trees. The surroundings of nature helped Yuuki in detecting zombies as even the lightest step in here caused a loud noise. As they walked, a rather strange topic arose...

"What do you think its like being a zombie?" Yuuki asked, mostly to himself. He didn't seem to really expect an answer but wasn't surprised when Sakura gave him one. "What do you mean, Yuuki-kun?"

"When you're a zombie... are you dead or alive? Do you know what's going on? Or are you just dead and unaware of it?" Yuuki furthered his inquiry, getting more confused looks from his companion. Zombies were, rather strangely, a subject Yuuki didn't go too deep into. Maybe it was due to his naïvety which refused to acknowledge what was going on or maybe it was because he'd lost much to them like his beloved Makoto and Shigure. Whatever the reason for his normal avoidance of the subject, it was odd that he brought it up now.

However, the subject of zombies was a sensitive one for Sakura. She'd lost both her parents to them, after all, and most of her friends. It was very careless of Yuuki to suddenly ask these questions so soon after the rare kind's parents' deaths.

Sakura sniffed quietly. The sound was easy for Yuuki to notice.

"Sorry," He apologised.

"It's okay..."

Conversation ended with that and Yuuki frowned, for he still didn't have an answer to his question.

**I know this is really short but I haven't updated in FOREVER and I'm going on holiday tomorrow for a week. So, I decided to dish out a chapter (even though it's short) to prepare for the main story starting next chapter (are you excited!) **

**Anyway please leave a review and I will update as soon as I get back. **


End file.
